


Beautiful

by Skzorcism, Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Awkward First Times, Boyfriends, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, minchan, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skzorcism/pseuds/Skzorcism, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: A story of first times: Chan thought Minho was the most beautiful human being he’d ever laid eyes on. Minho was charming, funny, and perfect. Chan loved every detail and everything Minho had to offer. Chan didn’t deserve such an ethereal being.Minho was Chan’s first everything, and Chan was Minho’s first everything too.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 17
Kudos: 266





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ just a nice fluffy fic about two boys falling in love and exploring themselves with one another. ♡

He was ethereal by nature. There wasn’t a moment where he didn’t hold the most absolute beauty. He was a dove in a sea of vultures. He was beautiful, he was elegant. He was everything that everyone dreamed of. 

And he was his. 

Or it was more so that he belonged to him. He couldn’t believe how someone as mediocre as him was wanted by someone as valuable and precious as Lee Minho. 

He was lucky. He was so lucky. 

“Chan, are you done gawking?” 

Chan wasn’t. But clearly he’d been caught and needed to come up with an excuse. 

“You have spinach in your teeth,” he quickly retorted, dimple on full display as he struggled to fight his smile. 

Minho loved his smile. 

“Interesting how I haven’t opened my mouth at all,” Minho was smiling back, and god was his smile full of wonder. Minho was so beautiful. He was so marvelous and every inch of him was just perfect. 

Chan couldn’t fight that, he just laughed and buried his face into his sweater sleeve, eyes peeking and bright as he watched Minho shake his head. 

“I love you,” Minho beamed, carding his delicate digits along Chan’s scalp, nails digging so gently that he thought he’d fall asleep as the soft touch. 

“I love you too, Minho.”

Chan was lucky. He’d never been with anyone before Minho. Minho was his first everything. And Chan didn’t mind that. He didn’t mind that one bit. 

“I love you so much. You have no idea.”

Chan didn’t deserve to hear those words from Minho. Chan was mediocre. 

Minho lay his head over Chans arm, smile bright as he watched Chan intently. Chan didn’t deserve Minho. He didn’t. 

“Why?”

Chan asked often. Why Minho would waste so much time with him?

“Because you’re perfect.” 

The same answer every time. And every time Chan would bury himself into Minho, biting his lip as he held back tears. Minho meant every word. That’s what scared him the most. Minho truly loved him. 

“You’re my perfect Chan. I’m the key, and you’re the lock.” Minho held up the tiny trinket key around his neck. 

Minho had made the necklace a one of a kind. He gave Chan a beautiful lock to wear around his neck. At first Chan found it odd, but Minho quickly took the key necklace from under his shirt, sliding it into the lock. 

Perfect fit. 

Chan remembers how much he cried over that. Nobody had ever told Chan he was perfect. Or that he was beautiful or special. 

But Minho did. The most beautiful creature had told Chan he was perfect 

Chan remembered seeing Minho for the first time. It was cliché. Minho worked at a café a mile from Chan’s university. He was a barista who had the brightest smile and softest voice. Chan had no reason not to fall in love with him.

“Hello, how are you?” 

Chan couldn't help but fall for that voice. It was unfair how small and soothing is was. And the smile was perfect. The way the corner of his lips changed ever so slightly. 

“I’m fine—“ Chan was staring, and even the barista behind Minho giggled at how Chan had practically frozen in place. 

“What can I get you today?”

Chan fell so fast. So hard. His order was a blur, and after Minho had asked for his name three times in a row Chan nearly melted. Minho’s giggle was unexpectedly cute. It was softer than him, and his eyes lit up so much. 

But he managed to order, managed to sit at a table, managed to check his cup to see a cute drawing of a cat scribbled next to a...a phone number. 

Part of Chan thought it was a mistake. He must have had the wrong cup. But as soon as chan's eyes met that pretty baristas again...he knew. The number was for him. 

Chan had never dated. Never been in a relationship. School was his priority. It had always been priority. And he was too plain and uninteresting to catch anyone’s attention. Chan wasn’t sure what had grabbed Minho’s attention. Maybe he wanted to tease Chan. Maybe he was playing him like a fiddle. 

No. 

Minho genuinely liked him. 

“I thought you were cute—“

Chan was in love. Minho was a bright beacon of light that had taken over his heart. He was this compass that had led Chan to happiness. Minho was perfectly beautiful and genuinely intrigued. 

And he was like a curious cat. When Chan called him he melted again. Minho practically squealed on his end, the sound of something heavy knocking over. Minho was so elated that Chan had called. Plain Chan had excited someone. 

That’s how it began, this relationship. Minho asked Chan to come by the café more, have coffee with him and talk. They clicked remarkably. Minho was comfortable. He felt like a best friend. Minho made sure he didn’t pry too much or speak over Chan. He actually wanted to hear Chan talk about himself. Minho had smiled so wide as Chan talked about his family, about how he did competitive swimming. 

Minho was a light. 

A light Chan needed. 

Chan got comfortable fast. He learned that Minho was living with some friends and had a few cats he took care of. He was a dancer and went to dozens of competitions. Like Chan, he was competitive and had strong goals. And he was so passionate. The way Minho spoke about dancing made Chan want to watch every performance. Minho cared so deeply. 

Minho was Chan’s first everything. 

Their first couple dates were sweet. Minho would take Chan home and they’d hug each other goodbye. It was painfully slow but eventually Chan kisses him. 

Yeah. 

Chan kissed Minho first. He wasn’t sure where he’d gotten the confidence, but he leaned in one night and kissed him. Maybe Minho was too scared. He knew Chan hadn’t dated. Knew Chan had never kissed anyone. Maybe he wanted Chan to be ready. 

And then Minho finally said it. 

“You’re my first…”

Chan couldn’t believe it. And he couldn’t fathom it. He’d told Minho he’d never been in a relationship but Minho had never once mentioned never being in any on his own. He had seemed so confident when he gave Chan his number. Too open to have been in the same boat as Chan. 

“I’m your first?”

Minho had a tiny smile, nodding almost as small, “yeah...I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Chan felt honored. Even if the kiss was the smallest embarrassing peck to the lips, it felt like the best thing Chan had ever done in his life. 

“Can I kiss you again?”

Chan had never been so bold. His few dates with Minho he was never the one to initiate anything. Minho was the first to hold Chan’s hand, the first to hug him, and the first to lean on his shoulder. 

But Chan had taken the wheel. And now he was leading. And it was terrifying. Kissing Minho was terrifying. Wrapping his arms around Minho’s waist as their lips met was so scary. Almost scary enough to have Chan chickening out. 

But Minho got the hang of it too, he draped his arms around Chan’s neck, tiny giggles slipping from his lips as Chan parted his lips. He knew how other people had kissed from dramas, but it was scary attempting it. 

They were awkward for a moment, Minho trying to fit his lips against Chan’s. But they got it. Their lips slid perfectly, parted and beautifully. They slid together effortlessly, like they were truly meant to be together. 

There was static, an instant chemistry between the two. Pulling away was hard, but Chan needed air and Minho wasn’t letting up. 

“Wow—“

Chan laughed as he managed to nuzzled his forehead to Minho’s, face hot and ears obviously very red. His ears always got red when he was nervous. 

“Wow.” Minho giggled back, smile so wide that Chan thought he’d rip his cheeks. It was the most endearing smile he’d ever seen. 

Minho was so beautiful. 

Their dates continued, Minho taking more and more of the initiative to kiss Chan and experiment. Minho was even the first to add tongue, which albeit awkward and messy, worked with some patience and time. Kissing Minho became Chan’s favorite thing—well second to rubbing Minho’s stomach. 

When they watched movies together Chan had an obsession with touching Minho’s stomach. At first it was an accident. They were cuddled in Minho’s bed watching a drama on Minho’s’s laptop. Chan didn't realize that his hand had moved from the bed to Minho’s stomach for awhile. Minho caught it first, asking Chan if he was aware. 

He wasn’t. 

But Minho didn’t seem to mind the younger actually cuddled against Chan, lacing his fingers with Chan’s as it rest over Minho’s stomach. 

Eventually it got a little bolder. Chan hadn’t initiated it but...he was glad Minho had. Minho suddenly pulled his shirt up. Now, Chan had never seen Minho’s body. They were both so shy and new to everything that neither had seen the other under their clothes beyond photos of Chan at swim meets. 

Minho was plush and soft there. Chan expected abs but it was so smooth...so pretty and delicate. Minho had the prettiest stomach and Chan didn’t think that was possible. 

“You’re so cute—“

Chan didn’t mean to say that aloud. But it made Minho laugh, so it was worth it. 

“You can touch it. It’s warm I promise.” Minho smiled, guiding chans hand to smooth skin. And yes, it was warm. Warm and soft. 

Chan grew very attached to touching Minho’s stomach. Whenever they cuddled Chan’s hand would linger under whatever Minho wore, resting over his stomach comfortably. 

And eventually Minho returned the favor. Minho seemed to be in awe at how defined and built Chan was. They were very opposite. Where Minho was squishy and soft, Chan was defined and hard. They fit together perfectly. 

Minho loved Chan’s stomach a lot. So much that it moved their relationship up levels Chan had never traversed. 

Sex was scary. It wasn’t like Chan wasn’t interested or actually scared of it. But the thought of doing anything like that with Minho was...Chan wasn’t sure if he’d ever be ready. 

But Minho seemed to push it forwards some. Instead of just touching Chan’s stomach he’d moved to kissing it. The first time he’d done it was shocking. They were just watching their usual drama when Minho slipped down the bed to stick his head under the sheets. 

Chan’s mind had drifted at first. He had never been so embarrassed as Minho pulled his shirt up to kiss him. His mouth was warm, gentle. It was so inviting. 

And that was how Chan experienced the first sexual thing with Minho. All the softness disappeared the moment his cock hardened under his briefs. 

They had been soft, delicate with each other. They weren’t kids. They were both grown men, it shouldn’t have been so startling. But Chan had never felt more embarrassed. 

“I’m so sorry!” Minho was a nervous wreck the moment he accidentally brushed his hand over Chan’s pants. 

Neither of them knew what to do. Or what to expect. 

“Should I take care of that?”

Chan’s embarrassment had sky rocketed to a point of no return. Part of Chan really worried that Minho was just saying that to make Chan feel better. 

“N-no I can handle it.” Chan laughed it off, swallowing hard as Minho crawled up to him, watching Chan with those beautiful almond eyes, “I’m sorry I—“

“It was going to happen eventually, right? We should...I could just…” Minho was embarrassed too. His face was a pink shade and his eyes kept darting with every word, “touch it?”

They’d never sent nudes. Never really talked about sex beyond being embarassed about it. 

“I...only if you really. Oh god, I don’t know.” 

Minho smiles wide, eyes fixating one Chan’s slightly exposed stomach as his fingertips danced along Chan’s waistband, “lets...try it?”

Sex. Chan might have been terrified of sex now that he really thought about it. The second Minho’s fingers crept into his pants Chan was shaking in place. It was cold, minho’s hands. And he could feel his precum coating Minho’s tiny fingers. 

It was overwhelming. 

Minho’s entire face flushed as Chan helped pull his pants down, exposing the bulge against his underwear, Minho’s fingers relaxed underneath. 

Painfully slow. Chan watched in absolute fear as Minho pried the cloth down, Chan’s cock springing free. 

He got himself off a lot. It was normal. Chan was sure Minho did the same. But to do this with someone else, especially with Minho, was new. Very new. 

“If you don’t want to we can stop—“

“Do you want me to stop?” Minho moved himself between Chan’s legs, thumb laying against Chan’s slit as his digits wrapped around the base, moving so slowly down to expose the pink head of Chan’s cock, “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

Chan didn’t say no. And Minho didn’t end up stopping. 

It actually progressed in ways Chan wasn’t expecting. 

Minho had never touched anyone else’s dick, neither had Chan. And another thing was, neither of them had ever put one in their mouth. 

But there Minho was, tucking hair behind his ear as he ran his lips along Chan’s length, both boys a shuddering mess of hormones and anxiety. 

Chan never expected to get a blowjob. And he really didn’t think Minho expected to give one. But it was happening. Minho was bobbing his head, carefully lowering himself. Every tiny gag caused Chan to worry, asking if Minho was okay as the younger man just laughed, the vibrations causing Chan to let out embarrassing little moans each time. 

Chan was glad he had nothing to compare this to. Chan knew this was probably a very mediocre and inexperienced blowjob, but Minho made it seem like the most amazing thing Chan had ever experienced. The way he would allow Chan’s dick to hit the back of his throat and the tiny caresses to Chan’s sack was heavenly. Minho was just heaven. 

Minho didn’t let Chan return the favor that day. After accidentally cumming too early and causing Minho to squeak in reply and shock as, they both figured it was good to stop that day. 

But that one act helped move their relationship again. Minho had gotten bolder, and more touchy. He had grown hungry and even started to get a little overexcited when they made out. 

Having Minho grind his hardened cock against Chan’s thigh wasn’t anything that Chan could have been ready for. But Minho started to do it a lot. And often. 

“Chan we should try more, right?”

“Yeah…”

Chan was a little unsure. He still wasn’t ready for sex, and as hungry as Minho was, he didn’t think the younger was either. 

Seeing Minho’s cock for the first time was a blessing. Minho was cut unlike Chan. Another perfect fit. His dick wasn’t as thick as Chan’s and it was a little longer. Perfect fit. 

It was so awkward, sliding their dicks together like this. Minho was a flustered mess in Chan’s lap, breath erratic as Chan wrapped his hand around their lengths, moving as slow as he could. Minho’s dick felt so nice in his hand. And the feeling of Minho’s tip rubbing along his own each time Chan pulled his own foreskin down was..impeccable. 

They grew so comfortable with one another. Their kisses got hot and Chan’s pace quickened. Sex was scary. But with Minho it felt okay. Minho made all of Chan’s insecurities and fear subside completely. Minho was home. 

Minho was quiet when he came, mouth hung as he let out the most beautiful silent moan, head thrown back as his hips halted, fingers trembling against Chan’s shoulder. He’d have to make Minho cum again. The sight was mesmerizing. 

It took Chan a little longer to cum, he assumed it was from that anxiety and fear of just how far the two men would reach. But when he did, he realized he was the loud one. He hadn’t noticed the previous encounter, but he was loud. 

“Chan can we shower together?”

That was another first for them. Showering with someone. Now that Chan had seen Minho’s dick, maybe he could handle seeing him completely nude. That wasn’t the case. 

Minho’s beauty increased tenfold the moment he stepped into the shower behind Chan, hands covering himself as he stared at the shower floor. He was so pretty. So much smaller than what Chan had realized. 

Maybe Chan was just built. He was a lot wider and more toned. He had so much muscle built up whereas Minho’s muscle was a lot less defined. 

The moment Chan spin around to face Minho, the moment the younger man's smile grew. It must have helped Minho’s confidence as his hands rest against Chan’s abs, thumb caressing the lines of his stomach. 

It was comfortable. They washed each other’s hair, kissed, gotten soap in each others eyes more times than they could count, laughed. They felt perfect. Happy. They were happy. 

That happiness grew with time. The day Minho had given Chan that lock was a special day. Probably the most special day of Chan’s life. 

“Happy birthday, Chan.” Minho’s smile was radiant. He was so radiant and beautiful that Chan couldn’t contain his happiness and Minho pulled out the key. He’d never felt so in love with someone. Love. 

“I love you, Minho.”

That was their first time. Their first ‘love you’s’. Minho took no time to reply, bright smile from ear to ear over his face. 

Love. Yeah, he loved Minho. Chan loved Minho more than he could express. Minho and him were each other’s. They were the only beings in the world. Everything else revolves around them. 

Chan’s birthday was beautiful. Their first I love yous, another shower and another blowjob. Though this time Chan had found the courage to give Minho one in return. 

It was new. Definitely. Taking Minho in his mouth was embarrassing, but so worth it. Where Chan had made sure not to move much with Minho, the younger man didn’t seem able to resist. He would let out strained noises of pleasure as he bucked his hips every so often, fistful of Chan’s curls, apologizing with every tug and thrust. 

Chan couldn’t blame him. This was heaven. He knew what Minho was feeling. That adrenaline and euphoria. 

“I wanna taste you—“

Chan wasn’t sure why he said that. Or why he was sucking Minho feverishly, pumping the part of Minho’s cock he couldn’t reach, focusing his tongue around the head of Minho’s cock, which Chan knew was the most sensitive. 

And Minho came in his mouth, warm thick liquid running down his throat. And Chan gagged, coughed even. But he’d asked for it. And it didn't taste awful like Chan had feared. It tasted fine enough, and to watch Minho fall back against the bed with heavy breaths and soft audible moans was so worth it. 

His birthday had been such a good day. Experimental and fun. 

Weeks later it was Minho’s turn. Minho’s birthday. Chan had taken Minho to a really fancy restaurant, both complaining over how small the proportions were in comparison to price. But everything was delicious. It was a good dinner, and Minho was overjoyed. 

So overjoyed that he asked Chan if they could move at a new pace. 

Sex was scary. Sex was so scary. But with Minho, Chan was willing to overcome his fear. He trusted Minho, and the younger boy trusted him in return. 

Starting was awkward, they’d made out in Chan’s bed and stripped down to nothing, Minho lazily laying on top of Chan as they kissed. They were both hard but way too uncertain and anxious to touch one another. 

It felt like they were in high school. They had no clue where to put their hands, how to initiate anything. 

“Do you want to put it in?”

Chan had never felt hotter. His face was burning in embarrassment as Minho pulled then upright, eyes shut tight in anticipation—and probably fear. 

“It’s your birthday…” Chan whispered in reply, grabbing either side of Minho’s face as the younger man finally allowed his eyes to flutter back open, “how would you like to…”

“I don’t want to hurt you at all so...you should do it. At least for...the first time.”

They were both so inexperienced. So cute and bewildered by one another. 

“Okay...I’ll do it.”

After what felt like hours of making out, Chan finally went for it. He’d touched Minho’s bum, he had ran his hands all over it before. He loved how plush it was. How much ass Minho had. Chan wasn’t lacking in that department but Minho just...had a lot. 

This was scary. Just...Chan had watched porn, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t touched every part of Minho thus far, but the pit of his stomach ached. He felt so much anxiety despite the linger of excitement. 

Could he do this?

“Chan, it’s okay.” Minho’s voice was honey, it’s sweetness sending shivers down Chan’s spine. 

They didn’t have to rush. 

Chan’s fingers ran across Minho’s bum, “it’s really soft—“ he didn’t mean to say that aloud. 

Minho couldn’t stifle that precious laugh, arms wrapping around Chan’s neck, “you're really soft, Chan.”

The look in Minho’s eyes was longing. Minho loves him so much. And Chan loved him. 

They could do this. 

Chan let his eyes fall shut as he pressed soft kisses to Minho’s lips, fingertips getting more bold as his thumb ran across his lovers rim, excitement and curiosity starting to take over. 

Minho started laughing. It was appalling to Chan. Why was he laughing?

“Chan, should we wait longer?”

Chan took a deep breath, the feeling of Minho’s soft hands grazing his arms causing him to smile wide, hanging his head in defeat. 

“We can...it would be fine,” Minho laughed again, bringing a hand to run along Chan’s cheek, “we can take it as slow as you want.”

“What makes you think I’m not ready?”

“I can tell.” Minho smiled, eyes sparkling as he pulled himself upright, hands spread across Chan’s cheeks, “you’re not ready.”

Chan pouted, maybe Minho was right. 

“We could go take a shower and watch that movie you mentioned tonight...if you want to.” Minho beamed, pulling Chan’s hands from where they’d gone in Minho’s pants, lacing their fingers, “sound fun?”

Chan took a deep breath. Minho was right. They shouldn’t. Not yet. 

“I’d like that, Minho.”

Minho was the best cuddler, Chan was convinced. Minho was so warm and snuggled so close. It was breathtaking. Minho was breathtaking. 

He was his everything. 

“Minho, I love you.”

Minho’s smile was bright as he turned in Chan’s side, bright smile spread over his lips, “I love you too, Chan. You’re the most beautiful being on this earth...God, I cannot tell you how amazing you are.”

Chan’s smile was wide. He felt shivers of joy run down his spine. Every time Minho called him beautiful or made him feel important he couldn’t help himself. Minho was perfect. He made Chan feel special. Made Chan feel worth more than he was. Minho was such a confidence booster. Chan would never forget that. 

They could take it slow. They could go as slow as they had to. Sex was scary, but Chan knew that Minho would never rush anything. Even if they were eager to move forwards, they had each other. Nothing could separate them. 

Slow and steady. 

Minho was the key to Chan’s happiness. The perfect fit. And Chan was the same to Minho. His lock. 

They were meant for each other. They would never stray apart. 

Minho was ethereal. And so was Chan. 

It had taken Chan a long time to realize his worth, but Minho had helped him along the way. With Minho’s support, Chan knew he was special too. Chan was important. They were each other’s most special person. And Chan would never forget it. 

Minho was beautiful. And so was Chan. 

They were ethereal. They were beautiful. They were perfect. 

♡

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! I hope you enjoyed ♡
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
